Relphermis
by EternityHearts
Summary: Erika is just a simple girl of Firiel, one day she met upon an injured young man. He revealed himself as Sky but is an important member of Cephiro. The sacred sword, Relphermis was later stolen and the two have to bring it back...


**Chapter 1 ~ Sky ~**

The vast blue sky hovered over me with little patches of white fluffy clouds floating here and there, the contrast of blue and white together was so amazing that I wanted to fly up someday and see it for myself. A soft wind blew and the bright green grasses swung to one direction at the same time. The large field seemed to be moving, the sky was cleared of birds wheeling around for today which was quite unexpected. This is Firiel, one of the nations of Astreal.

"Erika are you going to town now?"

"Yes grandpa. I'm leaving soon."

My grandfather and I lived away from the town area which was always busy and crowded with people. I prefer here better, up on the hill surrounded by this greenery. I got myself a wooden basket from the table and came out of the main door.

"Alright, I'm going."

"Be back soon."

Indeed we were staying away from the town, however we were not living together as well. Grandfather stayed in a larger house down the hill, this little cottage of mine up the hill would only take him a few minutes walk up, unless he used magic instead.

Grandfather was once a very powerful mage, everyone called him as mage Gwendal. He's now retired however once in awhile he would still play with his potions and magics.

"Come Rune!"

I strolled down the hill enjoying the cool breeze which would come by now and then. The town was just another few minutes of walk to reach. Along the way, the sun was bright, not scorching but warm. Rune was my pet bird, he's not really a bird actually. From my studies, Rune's a Phelix. He's not from Firiel, but from somewhere else.

"Erika! What do you need?"

"Give me this and that, and this too." I pointed out to the shopowner. Tonight's dinner is going to be nice and simple, again.

"Here you go."

"Thanks!"

"Mage Gwendal must be very lucky to have a granddaughter like you."

"Thank you!"

I handed over the money and left the shop. There's still time so I decided to take a good look around the town. Honestly grandfather's good at magic but he's really bad at cooking. He's lucky to have me around seriously.

The town of Firiel didn't seemed to change much though, everyone was in their busy mode which I don't really enjoyed that much. We took a stroll down the streets looking left and right and left again. I continued walking until my senses signaled to me that this small alley was somewhat very familiar. Indeed it was very familiar, I could still smell the scent of sweet pops being sold nearby. This small alley was the home where grandfather and I had previously stayed.

"This shall be a good chance to take a look at my school!"

" Come Rune!" I exclaimed. However Rune stopped me from running off, pulling me by the end of my cloak.

" What's wrong Rune?" I could see that Rune's telling me something, he was biting onto my cloak and flapping his large wings.

"Alright bring me there." I knew Rune was clever, but I'm not stupid enough to not understand what he was saying after spending almost six years together with him.

Rune flew in front of me leading me to that place where someone needed help dearly.

Finally Rune stopped and called out with his sweet voice, it might sounded sweet but he must had been very agitated, and soon I knew why.

"Amelia! What's wrong?"

"Erika!?" A young girl with specs widened her eyes. There were three other young ladies as well, all dressed elegantly, yet their dresses are stained with mud. I guess I have understood the current situation well enough. I came forward, walking towards Amelia. Rune flew down and rested on my shoulder.

"Erika… What should I do? What should I do? These girls claimed that I was the one who dirtied their dresses! But..But it's not me!" Amelia ran forward and grabbed me by my arm, she was almost crying out.

"Calm down Amelia… Don't cry alright?" I knew that Amelia's clumpsy at times but she's not a good liar. Those dirtied dresses were definitely not made by her.

"So are you a friend of her's?" One of the ladies in a pink dress asked. She must be the leader of the trio.

" Well yes.." I answered calmly.

" Your friend dirtied our dresses and she should pay for it!" The lady in pink dress continued.

"Erika it's not me.." Amelia whispered. I knew clearly it was not her but decided not to answer her at that moment.

" How can you be so sure that it's her? Did you even give her a chance to explain?"

" What?!" The three ladies seemed to be speechless.

" Why don't we listen to her first?" I continued.

" Amelia tell us what happen?" I held her hands, giving a a sense of reassurance and she spoke.

" You three were chatting earlier on by the side, and there's this young boy who was running in such a fast speed and past you, splashing the mud nearby onto your dresses. You have mistaken me! I just passed by later and you three accused me."

While my dear friend was explaining, I was very curious what magic did the boy used to run that fast.

"Like we will believe you." Another lady in a blue dress smirked.

" What? How can you do that?" Amelia got frustrated.

" We want you to pay!" A yellow dressed lady exclaimed.

" I don't have enough money to pay for your dresses!" Amelia shouted.

" How dare you!" The pink dress lady came forward and held her hand up, almost coming down to hit Amelia's face.

" Ah!" Amelia shut her eyes and crouched down, ready to get hit.

"We won't pay for your dresses since it's not ruined by us."

" Erika!" Amelia called out in joy.

" What have you done? Why can't I moved?" The lady in pink said.

" Unlock your spell or we will do the same to you!" Her friends exclaimed.

" It doesn't matter what you do to me, because by then Rune will be there for me.. Right Rune?" I stroke Rune and smiled at him, ignoring the ladies who were already raging over me.

" If you don't let us go… I will never unlock my spell and you three will have to go on parade showing your dirtied dresses. Do your want it?" I asked.

" No..no.. Alright we will let your friend go, quick let me off, I can't stand this anymore." The froze up lady begged.

" Okay deal!" With a snapped of my fingers, she was freed.

" Who are you!" The lady shouted, I was already taking Amelia off and she had to ask me such a question.

" I'm Erika." I replied honestly, giving a fake name wouldn't do much good either, they could easily tracked me down.

" I know you… You're that granddaughter of mage Gwendal!" The lady in green said.

I kept my composure and did not answer them, I knew what was going to be next.

" What? The granddaughter of mage Gwendal? How..How…Simple looking.." The lady I just freed commented. I knew she was being alittle nicer since she knew who my grandfather was, but in truth I did not like her comments.

" Looking at your dressing, you must be poor…" The green dress lady shook her head as she talked.

" Don't be rude to Erika! She's not poor!" Amelia stood up to defend me, I was shocked but happy.

" I'm fine with my attire and everything. That's all! Good day to the three of you!" I pulled Amelia off with me right away. I knew they would be sneering at us but it didn't matter anymore, at least we were safe from being attacked by these girls.

" Erika stop! We're too fast!" Amelia put me to hault, I didn't know I did take their words so seriously that I would want to escape from them as fast as possible.

" Erika.. Rune's not here."

" What?" My dear Rune, where was he. I was getting very anxious, I shouldn't have lost him. While my mind was in thoughts, we heard some screams back there, the voices sounded familiar, and it was definitely those three spoilt princesses. I could have swore I heard them saying " Yuck! Drainwater" And soon enough, a flying creature was coming towards us, flapping it's wide beautiful wings.

" Rune!" I shouted and ran forward to hug him.

" What did you do Rune?" Amelia asked. Rune answered with his sweet voice, I knew Amelia didn't understand a single thing, but at the least I understood my dear Rune's words.

" Thank you Rune…" I hugged him once more.

It was already past noon, and I had been out that long. I prayed that grandfather would at least whipped up something to eat using magic and not by hand, since he's extremely extremly bad at it. I bid Amelia goodbye and continued walking up the hill. The sun was still high up and the wind felt as good as before. My home, this was where my happiness belonged to. I came to Grandfather's house before going back to mine, I was surprised to be greeted by this little someone.

" You're late miss Erika!" A little pink fairy shouted when I opened the door.

" Yes.. Sorry.." I had to apologise or she would continue her speech.

" Now now Yucie, it's okay." Grandfather came out from the kitchen, this got me quite worried.

" Don't worry! I did the cooking for master Gwendal." Yucie announced.

" I see.. Thanks.." That was very lucky, usually grandfather would just do it. This must be my lucky day afterall.

" Come Erika, go have your lunch." Grandfather smiled and took me to the kitchen.

" Dew Soup rice?"

" Yes.. Anything wrong?"

" No! Perfectly fine!" I answered. I was thinking of cooking this for dinner, well got to think of something else.

After finishing a wonderful lunch, I set off for home. Climbing up the hill with Rune soaring above me.

" Home sweet home!" I opened the door and stretched out my arms. Rune took off my cloak and hung it up for me. I fell back on my bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. When I shut my eyes, I would picture the three spoilt girls. This was a disaster, how am I going to get a good sleep tonight. I covered my eyes with my arms, a feathery feeling then came by me, Rune was stroking my head slowly with his wings.

" Thank you Rune.." I stroked him back in return. I got up from my bed with the help of Rune, he started pulling me again, I knew he wanted to cheer me up and so I followed him. We went out of the house and walked towards my favourite spot up on the hills. The flowers growing there were always beautiful and sweet-smelling, the most beautiful thing in Firiel. The wind was blowing again, the sky as beautiful as it was this morning. As I walked uphill alittle more, Rune gave out a cry. I looked in front of me and there was a small figure falling down from the sky. I could not pictured it too well since it was very high up. As it came falling down, I could see a pair of white angelic wings, am I dreaming or what, angels? No those wings were very beautiful, white and yet sort of translucent that I could almost see through.

I didn't know what to do and it was falling down, soon enough it would hit the ground and…

"Come Rune!" I exclaimed. The both of us ran towards my favourite spot, I am very sure that 'angel' was heading there. I was grasping for air and panting, this was the very first time I did ran to this place. It was tiring and I wanted to rest but I started searching for that 'angel'. Finally I found that 'angel' or should I say a young man. He was laying down on the grass patch, in front of me.

" Hey! Hey! Are you okay?" I ran towards him, shaking him. I tried all ways to wake him up but apparently it did not work. He's not dead, he's still breathing. But he's injured. There were bruises on his face and hands. His wings were gone and he's still alive. I'm very sure he's not human.

" Rune transform!" I lifted my hand up and Rune grew into his larger form. That's why he's not an ordinary bird, he's a Phelix.

" Alright I have to carry him on your back now…" I bent down and held the man's arm over my shoulders. He was heavy indeed, with the help of Rune, we got him on Rune's back. I jumped over on Rune's back easily and we headed home immediately.

There was only one bed in my house, which was for me. This bed shall be his temporary for now. I helped him on the bed, Rune had already prepared some wet towels for me already by then.

" Rune. Help me get grandfather." I returned back to that young man's side after sending Rune to grandfather. I was too busy just now on the hill that I did not noticed he was such a handsome young man. If I were any other young woman, I might have fainted at the sight of him. He was sleeping peacefully on my bed. I could hear his breathing, and it was like a spell putting me to sleep.

" Erika. What's wrong?"

" Grandpa! You see I found this man just now, he fell from the sky and came unharmed after that. He's now sleeping peacefully on my bed, and I don't know who is he."

" Relax Erika. Since he's not dead, he will be fine on his own." Grandfather replied calmly. I knew he was an expert in these areas.

" He's a fine young man isn't he, good-looking as well." My grandfather chuckled. I believed he was trying to direct it to me, but it was no use really.

" So where's he from?" I asked puzzingly

" Erika since he's from the up there, where do you think he's from?" The both of us looked out of the window and towards the bluish sky.

" Cephiro.." I uttered out. Grandfather nodded. Cephiro the castle above the clouds and the light realms. I had always wanted to go there someday, it must be very extradordinary.

"Now will you take care of this young man Erika. I have some business to attend to."

" Yes of course." I answered. Rune stayed by my side to guard this young man. I could not help but examined him from top to toe. He was dressed finely and smartly, but his clothes were torned here and there.

" Should we get him changed?" I looked at Rune. Unexpectedly he nodded, and I had to do it. I got some clothes that belonged to grandfather which he wore when he was still young. It was lucky that I kept them. Unbuttoning his shirt, I slowly took off his clothes, shockingly there were even more bruises on his body.

"What? You want me to…" Rune handed me a wet towel. This should be done, and must be done, he's injured afterall. We got him changed into some normal clothes unlike his own clothes, this was far more simple.

Night arrived shortly, I wondered if the stars were going to appear tonight. Usually I would take a look outside, however this time round I shall skipped it.

" Rune, you should sleep." I comforted him. He's a great partner indeed, but I did not want to tire him out. There's some limits to his greatness, at least he's a obedient pet, Rune flew towards a chair and cuddled his face in his wings, falling asleep.

True enough, I didn't get to sleep tonight, but at least it wasn't a disaster. I would rather tend to him then having a nightmare of those three.

His face was very mesmerizing, under the moonlight, it was even more beautiful then before. Are all Cephiro men like this, beyond anyone's description. My eyelids were falling and soon enough I plopped my head down on the bed, asleep.

The next morning arrived, I opened my eyes slowly. Rune came flying over beside me, waking me up.

" Rune…" I yawned and stretched my arms. I was almost startled when I saw a man on my bed, but I recalled back what happened yesterday. He was still sleeping soundly, the bruises almost gone.

" Rune, I'm going to town, take care of him for me." I left the house in a hurry. I did not have enough ingredients to feed another person. We could only feed him water the day before. I rushed my way through getting everything I need and rushed back home. I understood that I could use magic in such circumstances but my magic wasn't that good. Teleportation spell was a huge obstacle to me.

" I'm home! I…" I could not believe what I saw when I reached home and after opening the door I was out of words. That young man was up and kicking already. Rune was on his arms and grandfather was chatting with him. Even Yucie was blushing and joining in.

" Oh, Erika you're back." Grandfather saw me and stood up walking towards me. I remained silent and just nodded. Grandfather pushed me right into the house and towards that man. I could not say anything but just stared at him.

"Is there something on my face?" he asked. His voice was very beautiful as well, although I don't find his question amusing at all. He looked back at me and smiled.

" You must be Erika! I have heard so much about you. I'm very grateful for what you have done, without you I may have died." He held both my hands in his. His words were so elegant-like but I was not shaken one bit.

" How..How did you recover that fast? And… Who're you!" I freed my hands from him and asked him.

" My name is Sky, I'm from Cephiro.. Nice to meet you Erika." He looked at me with a cool face, Rune floated down on him and rested on his arm.

" You have a nice Phelix here.." He commented.

" Rune's Erika pet Phelix, he's very nice." Grandfather said.

" Yes… Rune is nice, I wonder if ,miss Eirka can be that nice as well." I knew Yucie wans't being polite but I kept my cool.

" I see." He laughed. Even his laugh was so beautiful, I wonder if I'm sick or something.

" Erika, Sky we will make a move first." Grandfather opened the door.

" Miss Erika, he's still a guest so please treat him nicely." Yucie flew to grandfather's shoulder and the both left my house.

" Firiel… This is the first time I have been here.." Sky sat down and stroked Rune. I could see that Rune enjoyed it very much.

" Rune never sits on anyone's shoulder other than me.. You're the first one. " I said. He looked at me confused and then chuckled.

" What?" I asked feeling annoyed.

" Are you jealous?" He asked, giving me that cool look again.

" No! I will never be!"

" Erika do you know that phelix comes from Cephiro, which means that Rune comes from my place as well."

" Well... I didn't really know that."

" Firiel is a beautiful place, but I'm afraid I have to make a move back already." Rune left Sky's shoulder as he stood up and headed towards where his clothes were.

" Wait!" I grabbed his arms and stopped him.

" You're going to fly back?" I asked.

" Oh.. So you have seen my wings" He said with that voice again.

" Well so you're going back…And the answer is no!" I pushed him down on my bed.

" You have not recovered yet, I know your condition better than anyone else. You have to stay until I say that you can go! Understood?" He could only looked at me with those disbelieve eyes. I was mad but embarrassed at the same time. Sky looked downwards hiding his face from me, for a moment I thought he was going to cry, but he didn't make a sound. I felt weird and was thinking whether did I hurt him when I pushed him down so roughly.

" I'm sorry are you alright?" I bent down, trying to look at his face.

" I'm fine… Erika" His voice changed.

" No you're not okay.. Lay down right now." I helped him back on bed and covered him with the blanket. Just as I were to move my hand away from him, he held my arms preventing me from moving away.

" Will you stay by my side?" He asked. I did not realized I was actually blushing, and it was because of him.

" Of course… Not because you're asking me..Well maybe because you're asking me. That's not what I meant.. You're injured and…I" He was the first person who made me talked in this way. I didn't know what I was talking.

" Thank you Erika.." He giggled, still holding on my hands. He's still a mystery to me, Sky. I wanted to know more about him all of the sudden. But why did my heart beat so fast when he was with me.

" You're welcome…" I did not pushed away his hand. At least he's not a bad person, I believe we can be friends.

**END of Chapter 1**


End file.
